


Skirts

by KatyBee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Rin, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Panties, Rating May Change, Skirts, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyBee/pseuds/KatyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rin likes to wear skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time After Time

Sometimes Rin liked to wear skirts.

It wasn't that often that he did it, especially since he found out he was the son of Satan and moved to True Cross Academy. But whenever he could find the chance to be alone for a few uninterrupted minutes, he would grab the small shoe box from the back of his closet and dress up. No one knew about what Rin does, and he intends to keep it that way, seeing as though if they did they would likely tease him endlessly about it.

Setting the box on his bed, he took off the lid to reveal two skirts and a pair of silky stockings. Pulling the pink skirt and the stockings out, Rin shut the box and began undressing himself from his ratty sweatpants and boxer briefs. Dumping them in the hamper in the corner of his shared room, Rin sat on his bed and pulled on the right stocking, they were a charcoal black, contrasting nicely with his pale skin. Gently pulling on the other, Rin rubbed the skin of his thigh above where they ended, about four inches above his knees. 

Getting up from his bed, he walked to his closet once again and opened the bottom drawer reserved for underwear and socks. Reaching his hand to the very bottom of the drawer, beneath his boxers, Rin pulled out a pair of black, lacy panties. Closing the drawer and sitting back on his bed, Rin slipped his clothed feet into the appropriate holes. Standing up, he shimmied the panties up his covered legs, past his bare thighs, set them over his appropriate area and adjusted himself to not spill out of the small piece of cloth. Satisfied with how they rested on his body, Rin grabbed the baby pink skirt, and pulled it on over the panties and began running his hands over the silky cloth to be sure there were no wrinkles or folded edges.

Looking down at his black sweatshirt he sighed, as lithe as his body was, his proportions could never fill out the womanly figure necessary for feminine shirts. His muscular form from his demonic side and along with training made his shoulders a bit too broad for women's clothing. Moving past it Run stood in front of the large body mirror hung to the door. 

Looking at his reflection, Rin blushed, it always felt so satisfying when he saw himself like this. The way the stockings left the milky skin of his thighs uncovered, the way the skirt flowed and twirled around itself as he swayed back and forth. The way you could faintly see the outline of the feminine panties through his skirt. He felt so beautiful, he felt so perfect. He giggled and spun around, enjoying the way the skirt spun with him. Settling down, he sat down on the floor in front of the mirror, basking at the view of his feminine clothing.

Dreaded minutes passed and Rin began undressing himself, first the skirt, then the stockings, and last the panties. Pulling on a new pair of boxers and sweatpants, Rin neatly folded the abandoned clothing on his bed. Tucking them pack into their proper places in his closet, he fell back onto his bed with a loud sigh, covering his eyes with his thick long sleeves. He imagined all of the scenarios of what would happen if anyone found out what he did when he was alone. They would be disgusted wouldn’t they? They would laugh at him, at how ridiculous he looked in the clothing he didn’t belong in. He could never let anyone find out about this.

Upon hearing the opening and shutting of the dormitory entrance, he picked up a random manga from his bedside table and began reading over the same sentence, time after time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as a sorta palate cleanser from my other fic I'm working on, it helps to freshen up my mind to write one or two shots so this is that. Comment and kudos down below please! <3


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have anyone walk on him like this would be terribly embarrassing and terrifying, but this wasn’t just anyone, this was the bastard of all bastards.

Here he was, once again dressing himself up in these clothes. It’s been almost a month since he last done it, he’d been busy with school. Yes believe it or not he was really trying to do better with his academics, not that it was paying off much.

Pulling the skirt up his thighs, Rin sighed almost in relief when he looked into the mirror. He wore the same clothes from last time, except the sweatshirt he now wore was a baby pink, matching his skirt. He had picked it up last week when he was at the mall, running an errand for Yukio. It was a size too big and made of a soft cotton. He was eyed it at the mall for a half hour before he figured, ‘what the hell, why not’ and finally bought it. He figured even with his less than feminine figure, it would look okay since it was a little big and covered his build a bit. Looking at himself in the mirror he was glad he got it, it perfected his less than perfect outfit, if only he had a pair of shoes that weren't so big and boyish, not that he would ever go anywhere wearing these clothes.

Closing his eyes and spinning around, doing little ballerina twirls, he giggled and fell to the floor, contemplating what he should do next. Yukio would be gone for hours because of an important mission, so he had plenty of time to enjoy himself in these clothes. He could try on his other skirt to see how it would look with his new sweatshirt, but that skirt was too tight on him, and had a tear from the time he was trying to take it off in a rush when he heard his brother get back early. He should probably do his homework, but -

“That skirt looks pretty on you.” A voice said from behind him.

Jumping up and letting out a small squeak, Rin backed himself against the wall beside his door. Seeing who the intruder was, his face flushed, despite the scowl he had on his face, which in reality just made him look like pouting puppy.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Rin shouted, pulling the short skirt down to hide his exposed thighs.

To have _anyone_ walk on him would be terribly embarrassing and terrifying, but this wasn’t just anyone, this was the bastard of all bastards. Of all the people to see him this way it just had to be him, life had to be a bitch to him yet again and have it be the fucking king of earth. Why the hell was he even in Rin’s room in the first place? They were _enemies_! He _killed_ the bastard! And did he say that the skirt looked pretty on him? Maybe his mind was was playing tricks on him but regardless the comment made him blush, more so than he already was.

“I was bored, so I came to see if Rin wanted to play.” The demon king said, popping a sucker into his mouth and looking at Rin what seemed to be, maybe a curious look on his face?

Rin looked at him warily, assessing him up and down as he crouched in front of him. He was wearing his usual getup, and his hair thankfully didn’t look like broccoli. He never realized how sharp and angular Amaimon’s face was, his high cheekbones gave his face an elegant look, his jawline only furthering it. Looking into his eyes, he couldn’t decide if they were blue or green, they were such a beautiful color, they almost softened out the rest of his face. Looking down you could tell that under his tall boyish figure, he had firm muscles underneath the strange clothes, they were practically straining against the cloth covering him. Rin wondered if he played piano, his fingers were so long and pale, but looking to his long clawlike black nails, he figured maybe not. Moving on from his inspection of the demon, he figured he should probably just get him out of here as soon as possible.

“I can’t play right now so get out of here.” Rin said, averting his eyes, embarrassed for staring for so long.

“Why are you red?” Amaimon replied, clueless as to why Rin was so embarrassed.

“Why are you still here?” Rin retorted, voice slightly raised, which to Amaimon seemed unfazed to.

“Why don’t wear these pretty clothes all the time?” the demon asked, genuinely curious as to why Rin wouldn’t, considering how beautiful he looked in them.

Rin gaped, is this guy really that much of an idiot?

“Wh-what? I’m a guy!” Rin said, cursing himself for stuttering.

Amaimon tilted his head “So?”

“Boys aren’t suppose to wear skirts!” Rin yelled, almost to himself.

“Why not?” The demon asked, pulling the sucker stick out of his mouth and tossing it in the nearby bin.

“B-because!” Rin shouted, unable to come up with a good reason himself.

Crawling forward, Amaimon rested his cold palm on Rin’s thigh, just below his skirt. “So strange humans are.” he mumbled, drawing circles on the other’s thigh with the pad of his thumb, despite Rin’s yelp and blush.

Jumping up suddenly, Amaimon walked towards the window and onto the ledge.

“I’ll come to play another time Rin.” he said, jumping down.

Rin sat, now alone, face flushed with tears in his eyes, why can’t I wear skirts? Maybe Amaimon wasn’t such a bad guy after all, he thought to himself, wiping his unshed tears with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

The next day Rin received a gift, left on his windowsill, inside the green gift box was a pair of simple black heels, thin gold threading along the sides. Rin tried them on and wanted to never remove them.

Next week came, and another green box lay on his windowsill, inside was a pink and black headband, small flowers delicately glued along it.

Week after week passed, not one passing without a gift on his windowsill, and Rin knew just who he received them from, and maybe he didn’t thinks so, maybe there _really_ no reason as to why he couldn’t wear skirts.


	3. The Chemical Makeup of the Lolipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that I would add to this but it had been sitting around so I figured I'd post it. Anyways enjoy! xx <3

It had been months since the green haired demon had caught Rin in his less than masculine choice of clothing. And after weeks of expertly wrapped gifts being left on his windowsill day after day, Rin finally worked up the nerve to confront the giver about it. Nonetheless Amaimon had the audacity to act innocent in it all, only limiting the gifts to one per week after constant begging from Rin, with the condition that he dressed up for the demon on occasion. Not that Rin didn't absolutely love the gifts, but he felt bad for taking them all, especially with how expensive they all looked. 

The two had developed a strange relationship since then, as now most days when Rin wasn't away at school they spent their time together. Mostly spent in comfortable silences with Rin lounging in his favorite skirt he had gotten from the green haired demon, sometimes they couldn't seem to stay silent, debating trivial topics such as what flavor of sucker was better? Or whether lollipops were suckers or were their very own class of sweets. As time went on Amaimon seemed to grow more and more protective of the halfling, always making sure his exorcist friends were being good to him, sometimes he would follow Rin to school, hiding in the rafters so he could assure himself that Rin was safe. Rin called him irrational when he found out, to which the demon didn't believe even dignified a reply and waved the comment off.

As it couldn't really be put off forever, Yukio eventually found out who it was that Rin was spending all of his time with and unsurprisingly it didn't go down well. Yukio went to Mephisto first thing after Rin refused to stop seeing the demon to which the man gave the him a lazy devil-may-care grin and told him rest assured, that Amaimon wouldn't cause any real problems. Yukio still hadn't accepted who Rin chose to spend his time with but there wasn't much else he could really could do as if he went to the Vatican about it his brother would be the one really in danger since they still had him on a short leash. 

He had eventually found out about Rin’s preferred clothing as well, after getting back early one evening and finding his brother and Amaimon having a heated discussion involving the chemical makeup of the lollipop which would be a confusing situation to walk in on its own, nonetheless with the fact that his brother was wearing thigh highs and a frilly green skirt - a color he noticed Rin wearing more often than not lately. It was sure to say that he had no idea how to react and ended up standing stock still at the doorway while Rin gave jumbled explanations and Amaimon threateningly glared at him from behind Rin. After a few minutes of this, when Rin was on the verge of tears, Yukio assured him that he accepted Rin wearing whatever he pleased, that he wasn't at all bothered with his choice of clothing, just shocked. 

Rin went the next few weeks avoiding Yukio as much as possible, still not sure that he wasn't upset with him, even after his reassurances. It took Rin waking up to see Yukio standing uncomfortably at his bedside wearing a purple skirt that he had borrowed from Shiemi for reasons she was confusingly unaware of, for Rin to realize that Yukio really wasn't upset and after a joyful hug Rin may have snapped a quick picture of Yukio to use as leverage for the future. Hey he couldn't be blamed, he was half demon after all.


End file.
